


remember me (when you come out of the fog)

by PhantomFlutist



Series: Error!AU [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Error (Music Video), Cyborgs, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/pseuds/PhantomFlutist
Summary: They never got much of a honeymoon period. But as long as Hyuk is beside him, Ken doesn't think he minds.





	remember me (when you come out of the fog)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii~
> 
> I know it's been a million years, I'm sorry. This is really just an...interlude...before everything gets resolved and I can finally declare this series officially done. Theoretically. Anyway! Thanks for your patience, friends. I am still slowly making progress with writing but it's Hard. Please enjoy!

The apartment is quiet when Ken gets home. It usually is, these days, since Hyuk –  _ Sanghyuk,  _ as it turns out – works late at the lab more nights than not. Ken is happy for him, he is, and he knows that he’s being selfish when he wishes that he had Hyuk to himself more, but they’d only been properly together for a few weeks when Hyuk got this new job. They didn’t exactly get much of a honeymoon period.

The stupid, childish part of him wishes that Hyuk had never remembered who he was. He knows it’s stupid and childish, and selfish and jealous to boot, but he can’t help it. It’s who he is. It’s  _ always been  _ who he is, or at least it has been for as long as he can remember, which is just over four years.

He knows Hyuk and Taekwoon got some memories back, before the big events that triggered their total recall. He’s talked to some of the others that Hongbin made four years ago, and he knows they’re all starting to get some sort of memories, even if it’s just a tiny trickle. Ken hasn’t had that. All he remembers is what he told Hongbin the day that he woke up in his lab, and one vague thought process in the middle of a panic attack weeks ago.

_ Oh fuck not again. How the hell did they find me. _

That’s it. That’s all he knows about the person he was before he was made into what he is now: pain and white walls and the terror of being hunted. So he’s not sure if he wants to remember, but even so he envies Hyuk and Taekwoon and the others who have.

It was easier not to care when it was just him and Hyuk and soft kisses and the warmth of his bed. But now he comes home from the clinic and it’s just him and a crappy sofa that stabs him in the ass when he sits down. He suspects that Hongbin was joking when he offered it to them, but they were desperate enough to furnish the apartment as cheaply as possible at the time that they’d accepted it without question.

Hyuk has a cushy government job with a much bigger paycheck now, so maybe they can finally replace it. Assuming Hyuk even wants to live with him anymore.

Ken curls up into a ball, ignores the couch spring of betrayal, and sets his chin on his knees. It was easier to believe that Hyuk wanted him when they were together all the time. When they’re together, Hyuk’s frequent attention reassures him that everything is fine. He gets caught up in his research sometimes, but Ken is always his first thought when he comes out of the fog of chemical formulas and equations.

He never thought he would find that romantic, but with Hyuk it always is.

He probably shouldn’t worry. But sometimes he can’t help but think about Hyuk’s reluctance to start their relationship in the first place, how he complained that Ken was too young, and that Ken talked him into it anyway. It’s probably stupid – Hyuk hasn’t said anything about it even once since then, and he never acts like he’s unhappy with Ken. In fact he tolerates a lot more of Ken’s silliness than anyone else in his life – but the worry seeps in anyway, especially when he’s alone.

So he sighs in relief when the lock on the apartment door beeps as it disengages and Hyuk shuffles in, kicking his shoes off in the entryway and tossing his briefcase on the floor next to them. He pads into the living room in his socks and smiles when he sees Ken sitting there on the sofa.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Ken mumbles back, and then uncurls, reaching for him.

Hyuk comes, settles on the couch beside him and tugs Ken into his arms. He gives him a kiss and then leans back, only wincing a little when one of the couch springs digs into his side. “Good day?” he asks.

Ken hums noncommittally. He’s too focused on curling in against Hyuk’s chest to come up with anything more. “You?” he asks after a moment, “Good day?”

“Long one,” Hyuk says. “‘S weird, how all my old lab assistants still defer to me the way they did when I actually looked my age. And then the newer ones, who never knew me before, don’t really understand why and just keep giving all of us weird looks.”

Ken hums again, to show he’s listening, but he doesn’t know what to say to that, exactly. He’ll probably never know what that’s like, to try to slot yourself back into a life that doesn’t quite fit you anymore. “You’re making progress, though?” he asks instead.

Hyuk nods and drops an absent kiss to Ken’s hair. “Some. Hongbin has been great, especially since he’s been so anxious to get home to the baby the last couple of weeks.”

Ken has met little Hyejin all of twice, but he understands the sentiment. She’s so adorable he could cry. And Hongbin and Wonshik are great parents; it’s obvious how much they love her.

“Have you ever thought about it?” he finds himself asking. “Kids?”

Hyuk’s laugh is dry and tired. He throws an arm over his eyes and says, “Not really. The job was my whole life, before. I hadn’t dated since high school – always said I would when I’d found a cure and there was time. And then I got sick.”

“But now you’re with me,” Ken says, and lets his fingers trace the silk of Hyuk’s loosened tie. He must have gotten tired of it on the way home, tugged it irritably away from his neck the way he did sometimes. Ken wonders how long it’ll be before he gives up on the ties entirely.

“I never expected that, to be honest,” Hyuk says, but when Ken glances up at him he’s smiling. “You’ve surprised me in a lot of ways.”

“Good ways?” Ken asks, with an anxious clench in his belly that doesn’t know what he’ll do if Hyuk says no.

But Hyuk laughs again, still tired but not so self-deprecating this time. “Very good ways,” he agrees, and cups Ken’s jaw with one hand, tips his face up to kiss him.

It eases the worry, and the childish jealousy that wants to keep Hyuk all to himself. Ken knows that what Hyuk is doing at his job is bigger and more important than the two of them, and in spite of the stupid, selfish parts of him he is very proud of Hyuk for everything he’s accomplished. Ken wanted this for him. He wants Hyuk to be happy and doing work that feels meaningful to him.

They linger in the kiss for a while, letting themselves revel in the closeness, and when Hyuk finally pulls away it takes Ken a second to fight through the sappy fog enough to understand him when he asks, “You hungry?”

“Ugh, starving,” Ken says, and then flops over to lie down on the couch. “Hakyeon kept quizzing me in between patients all day. He thinks I should take the medical boards. Takeout?”

Hyuk hums an assent and tugs his phone out of his pocket to start skimming through menus. “You should take the medical boards,” he says as he scrolls. “Then you could start your own practice. Pizza or Thai?”

“Pizza,” Ken decides, and pillows his head on his folded hands. He’s quite comfortable like this, even with the couch dipping oddly beneath his ribcage and a spring digging into his hip. “I don’t really want to start my own practice. I’m happy working with Hakyeon.”

“That’s fine, as long as he doesn’t get fed up with you,” Hyuk says. He pats Ken’s knee, like he’s trying to console him. “But it might be nice to have the option, anyway. And his medical ID has come in handy more than once.”

Ken’s nose crinkles, but he has to admit, “That’s true. I don’t know, I just feel like he’s trying to force me out, or something. Can we get onions?”

“Already added. And I doubt that’s the case. He just wants you to have the freedom to go and do your own thing, I think. I know you two fight a lot, but he does actually like having you around.” He’s started tracing circles on Ken’s thigh with one finger. It’s nice. Soothing.

Ken sighs in contentment, then asks, “How sure are you about that? Because sometimes it seems like he can’t wait for me to leave.”

Hyuk snorts and puts down his phone. “That’s just because he wants to go home and fuck his husband,” he says. “It has nothing to do with you.” He leans over and drops a kiss to Ken’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it so much. Hakyeon just wants what’s best for you.”

“Right,” Ken says, and makes his face all pouty until Hyuk kisses it away. “Pizza soon?”

“Twenty minutes,” Hyuk confirms. “And I think I know how to distract you in the meantime.”

“Oh?” Ken asks.

“Oh,” Hyuk repeats, and then he sits up and tugs Ken’s socks off, pulls his feet into his lap and starts to rub them.

Ken moans in bliss. “Best boyfriend  _ ever,”  _ he mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](https://phantomflutist.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phantomflutist) if you want! I am a sporadically-active multifandom mess in both places, but I love friends! I also have a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/PhantomFlutist) if you want to ask me questions about fic or whatever.


End file.
